


gone

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did Peridot not understand?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> okay im still not good at writing angst but here we go

The first sign was when they went out to get lunch.

Peridot was happily biting into the cone of her ice cream when Lapis brought it up.

"Peridot," she said quietly, nudging her girlfriend.

The blonde had a bright smile, a smile that dropped when she saw Lapis' expression. She was serious. Very serious.

"Is everything okay?" Peridot asked carefully. Lapis had a shaky past. A lot of things triggered her.

The blunette bit her lip, silent for a few seconds. "I've been thinking about leaving Beach City. Forever."

Peridot's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" she yelled.

"I want to leave the past behind. Start over," Lapis replied, swallowing hard.

"I'm coming with you," Peridot declared.

Lapis' serious face snapped into a nervous one. "Peridot, you don't need to do that...you have family here!"

"I would have to leave them one day, anyway," Peridot responded simply.

A smile took on Lapis' face. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the blonde's. "You're the best. I love you," she whispered.

The blonde murmured an, "I love you too," back at her.

If only Peridot had seen how fake that smile was.

* * *

The rings were made of gold.

On the inside, "L + P" was embroidered.

Lapis had said yes.

Peridot leaned against the wall, gazing off to the distance. She couldn't stop smiling, even though she had asked almost a week ago. She never had any doubts. Of course Lapis would say yes. Their relationship wasn't like Lapis' and Jasper's relationship.

That being said, Peridot's girlfriend - now her _fiancé_ \- had been weary the past few weeks. She had always been nervous and seemed to be sitting on pins and needles.

The blonde had tried to comfort Lapis. Lapis didn't say anything, instead smiling and saying she was fine.

Peridot didn't believe her, but there wasn't much she could do.

She jumped out of her daze when the phone started ringing. Fumbling with it, she finally pressed the answer button.

"Yes?" Peridot squeaked.

"Ma'am, I have some bad news."

Peridot froze. "Wh-what?"

"Lapis Lazuli has been found dead under Somermeuse Bridge. It looks like suicide."

That was the exact moment when Peridot's life fell apart.

She didn't make a sound.

_Dead?_

_Why would she commit suicide?_

Tears streamed out of the blonde's eyes. She started sobbing, cutting the phone.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Was it me?_

Peridot slumped against the wall, crying until she felt the need to go to sleep. But she couldn't go to sleep. Not after this.

She was dead.

Lapis Lazuli, Peridot's favorite person in the whole world, was dead.

"I love you," Peridot whispered, choking on her tears.

_How did I not notice?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
